


The Awesome Trio...and Company

by Violet_showstopper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I love Arthur Kirkland? thank you, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, The Awesome Trio, not in a homophobic way, the awesome trio bein Bros, use of the f slur but in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: Alfred, Matthias and Gilbert are usually teasing and joking with each other one way or another. This time, it seems to be about a certain British Gentleman.





	The Awesome Trio...and Company

"What?!" Alfred nearly yelped, sitting up straight from where he had been laying, spread across Gilbert's bed. Gilbert and Matthias were sat on the floor, enveloped in some racing game that Alfred had lost too many rounds of and didn't want to play. He had mostly spaced out from the conversation the two had been having, playing his own game on his phone. 

"What do you mean 'what?'" Matthias glanced at Alfred out of the corner of his eye, only taking his eyes off of the screen for a second. 

"Did you just say slept with Arthur?" He demanded. Matthias had already focused back in on the game, and responded with an absent nod. 

"Yeah. It was a while ago, but damn he rode me like a prized stallion." 

"Eew! Don't talk about Arthur that way," Alfred groaned, dropping his phone and twisting to plant his face into a pillow. 

Alfred heard Gilbert snicker, "C'mon, Alfie. Who hasn't Artie rolled into bed with?"

"This is gross!" 

"Sometimes I remember how nice he was under me, and the way his mouth felt around my c-" Gilbert's train of thought was cut off by Alfred slamming a pillow against his head, face bright red in embarrassment. 

Gilbert yelled, pausing the game to turn and glare at the blonde. 

"What?!" 

"Arthur isn't- he doesn't- don't talk about him like that!" 

"Like what? We listened to you when you scored with Nat." 

"I mean don't talk about him like he's a slut!" 

Gilbert and Matthias exchanged looks between them before they broke into almost identical grins. 

"Aww, is Alfie jealous?" Gilbert purred, video game forgotten as he clambered up onto the bed with Alfred, Matthias squeezing next to him so that they were both facing the other. 

"No, I'm not jealous! He just- he deserves some respect. That's all." Alfred pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding the looks of his two closest friends. 

"Hm, sounds like someone who's jealous," Matthias joked. 

"Am not!" 

"Are to!" 

"Are not!"

"Hush!" Gilbert waved his hands to quiet the two arguing men. "You guys are gonna wake China, Jesus." 

"Besides," Alfred continued, barely acknowledging Gilbert telling them  to be quiet. "You guys keep saying that he sleeps around and stuff, which isn't true. He respects himself more than to sleep around- or with either of you." 

"Ouch." Gilbert shook his head. "Arthur respects himself plenty. He just likes it up the butt sometimes." 

"He does _not_." 

"Alfred, I can list at least five nations other then us that have slept with Arthur," Matthias said, leaning closer.

"Even if you could, there's no proof." 

"Y'know how Lukas and Arthur hang out sometimes?" 

Alfred narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly. 

"I once walked in on Arthur giving him a BJ." 

"Shut up!" 

"It's true! I swear on my life." 

Alfred looked over at Gilbert, horror and disbelief written all over his face. It was hard to picture Arthur in any sexual situation, not with how stuffy and tight-lipped he came off as. Sure, he used to be pretty wild when he was younger (as Alfred had been told) but he wasn't like that anymore! There was no way Arthur had a libido high enough to still be sleeping around.

His eyebrows furrowed a little bit. Well, Francis definitely did. And there were times Arthur would be shifting weirdly during world meetings, or Alfred would spot him exiting other nations rooms...He always assumed it was for business, but if what they're saying was true...Alfred's eyes widened comically. 

"Arthur's a hoe?!" 

His two friends burst out laughing, nearly falling over each other at the exclamation from Alfred. Alfred flushed, reaching over to push his friends, which just made them laugh harder. 

"God, Alfred! I knew you were oblivious, but this is ridiculous."

"You guys are so mean to me! I'm sorry I don't wanna think about Arthur doing that kind of shit!" 

"Me doing what kind of shit?" Came a new voice, and the three of them all looked over to see Arthur standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

Immediately, they all straightened up, a look of shame and embarrassment written across their faces. 

"Nothing..." Alfred said softly, looking down like he got caught doing something bad. 

"No, I want to hear it, spit it out. Gilbert? Matthias?" 

When there came no answer from both of them, Arthur just sighed and shook his head. "Gilbert, you need to check your phone. I've been texting you for hours." 

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a twist." Gilbert waved his hands a little, sliding off the bed to stand in front of the man. "What is it, anyways?"

"We were supposed to go out tonight," Arthur quipped at him, pressing his lips together. "If you'd care to remember." 

Alfred and Matthias gave a matching "oof, yikes" and Gilbert turned to glare at them over his shoulder. 

"Of course I care!" 

"Really? What time did we agree on?"

"Six." 

"Okay. And what time is it now?" 

"Like, five thirty." 

"Gilbert, it's almost nine." 

Gilbert noticeably winced, gritting his teeth together. "Listen, it won't happen again...Can I ma-"

"No. Go back to your game since you want to act like a child." Arthur turned on his heel and headed back out of the room, an icy aura left behind him. That feeling only intensified as the front door slamming shut vibrated the house.

"That's rough," Alfred said with a thinly veiled snicker, and Matthias made a whip-snap noise with his mouth. 

"Shut up!" Gilbert threw a pillow at them. 

"Does he have a key? How domestic of you." Matthias laughed, dodging the pillow. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you  _both!"_

Gilbert dove onto the bed, briefly wrestling with his friends until Alfred smacked his head on the wall and the play-fight was quickly ended. The three of them ended up curled together, Alfred's head on Gilbert's stomach and Gilbert tucked under Matthias arm, who had his other one wrapped around Alfred. It wasn't as comfortable as it could be, but it was safe and warm for all three of them. It was an unsaid rule between the three that they never had to ask to sleepover, most of the time sleepovers between them happened because it got to late to drive back, or they just simply didn't want to leave.

Matthias and Alfred chattered quietly, talking about some book that Gilbert hadn't read. Finally, Gilbert piped up;

"Can I be real with you guys?" 

"Of course, dude." "What's up?" The two said over each other, looking at Gilbert, who was staring at the ceiling. 

"You guys know I'm not one for relationships, but...Sometimes I look at Arthur and I..." He sighed softly, bringing a hand from Alfred's back to cover his face in embarrassment.

"You turn into a bit of a faggot?" Matthias said, getting a hearty laugh from Gilbert. 

"....Yeah. He's a little annoying bitch but I wanna hold his hand and shit. And like...Wake up next to him and make him breakfast 'cause we all know he can't cook for shit...I dunno what to do about it...I don't wanna fuck it up or anything. I don't even know if I'd be good enough for him." Gilbert started to shift, and Alfred moved with him so the albino was tucked into Matthias' chest and Alfred was cuddling up behind him with his nose in his hair. "He deserves someone better than me, probably." 

"I think you're good enough for anyone you want," Alfred muttered, eyes closing. "You're a good guy, dumb-dumb." 

"Am I?" 

"Yeah. I think both of us would date you if we weren't so platonically in love with you."

Gilbert laughed, and the other two smiled at the sound. "Yeah, I'm platonically in love with you guys too."

They settled into a comfortable, sleepy silence between them before Gilbert's phone buzzed and he groggily broke out of the cuddle pile to pick his phone up and check it. 

 

                   [FROM: ARTIE]

                   I'm sorry for snapping at you. Just don't forget next time. I was looking forwards to seeing you. 

 

Gilbert felt his face warm up at the text and his stomach twist. He was in deep, huh...

 

                  [TO: ARTIE]

                  its okay! i shouldve paid more attention lmao, it's myy fault. you can still hang if u want, but the boyz r here if that's okay

 

"Who is it?" Alfred muttered, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Gilbert. 

"Art." 

 

                 [FROM: ARTIE]

                 I'm not to sure about that. Being around one of you at a time is tiring :/ 

 

"Are you making it up to him?" Matthias asked. 

"Trying to." 

 

                 [TO: ARTIE:]

                 its fun!!! we're just chillin rn, it's sleepytimes. im probably gonna put on a movie or smthin 

 

"Invite him over!" 

"Just did." 

It was a while before Arthur responded and Gilbert anxiously chewed his lip the whole time. 

 

                  [FROM: ARTIE]

                  Fine. I'm on my way...I'll bring pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. 

 

Gilbert punched the air in triumph, and both of the boys had sat up at that point. "He's on his way. I said we're gonna watch a movie and he's bringing pajamas so you guys gotta put on pajamas too."

"Do you still have ours from last time?" Matthias yawned, pulling himself to stand and wincing as Gilbert flicked the light on.  

"Yeah." Gilbert rummaged through the drawers before tossing the pajamas at his friends and grabbing his own, the three of them changing quickly. Gilbert then kneeled down, shifting through his movies for something to watch. 

"What should we watch?" 

"I dunno." Matthias thumped back onto the bed. "Are me and Alfie gonna be third wheeling?" 

"No!" 

"So, what? Is this like one big date?"

Gilbert glared at Matthias and eventually picked Ratatouille. Mostly because he knew it was Matthias' least favorite Disney-Pixar movie, and reveled in the groan he got when the opening menu for the DVD opened. 

"Bite me," Gilbert grumbled, fetching more blankets and pillows to dump on the bed. He propped some against the wall so that they could lean comfortably against it, and dropped a few on the floor because his bed wasn't big enough for four people, and at least one of them was going to end up on the floor at some point in the night. 

By the time the three of them got comfortable and the movie started, they heard the front door open and close, and soon Arthur was standing in the doorway with a duffel-bag to his chest.  

After realizing that the other three had already changed, his face warmed up. "I'll be right back," he muttered and disappeared again, only to reappear in a loose The Who t-short and flannel pj pants. 

The scene before him was probably a bit jarring at first, the three men only visible through the dim glow of the TV. Matthias lent against the wall, Alfred snuggled between his legs with his chest against his stomach. And Gilbert under Matthias arm, head on his shoulder. Gilbert could see that he wasn't really sure where he fit in this puzzle, and waved him over. Arthur approached carefully and settled next to the albino stiff as a board.

He immediately got pulled closer, squeaking quietly as Gilbert rested his hand on his lower back. 

It took almost half the movie for Arthur to fully relax, eventually sliding his head down to rest tentatively on Gilbert's lap. 

Everything was quiet except for the quiet drum of the movie, and the quiet snoring of Alfred joined the noise. Gilbert had never been more still in his life, a hand gently resting on Arthur's shoulder. The Brit was still awake, eyes glued up at the movie- though he didn't seem like he was paying attention. Lost in thought, Gil would guess, not pulling his eyes off of his lo- off of Arthur. 

Arthur seemed to notice eventually, rolling over to look up at Gilbert with a small, sleepy smile. "Enjoying the view?" He said quietly, so not to disturb the sleeping Alfred and the slowly nodding off Matthias.

"Very much so.." He responded  just as quiet, hand moving to Arthur's belly. 

"Somehow I don't have a headache and I've been around you three for more than a half hour." 

"See? We aren't that bad." 

"Hm. We'll see." Arthur rolled his eyes playfully. 

"You know you love us..." Gilbert cooed, leaning down a little bit and Arthur huffed indignantly. He didn't respond, simply leaning up and pressing their lips together. Gilbert hummed, cupping his cheek gently and sliding it to the back of Arthur's head. The kiss was long and intimate, only broken because of the awkward angle.  

"Is that all you wanted?" Arthur muttered, eyes half-lidded. 

"No." 

"Well? Spit it out then, love." 

"Do you wanna go out on a date?" 

"Huh?" Arthur's eyes opened all the way. 

"Like, a real one. Not just a dinner and sex thing. Like, a real date...would that be okay with you?" 

Arthur studied his face for a moment, and Gilbert could feel his heartbeat picking up the longer the silence was. 

"I thought we were already dating." 

"What?" Gilbert said louder than he meant to, and sucked in a breath as the sleeping men shifted. 

Arthur's face was a dusty pink in the dim light. "I mean, we're always together, and if we aren't we're texting, and we fuck and hold hands, I just thought..." 

"No, no it's no problem or anything..." 

"Eugh, now I feel like an asshole. I've been calling you my boyfriend-" 

"You have?" 

"Shut up..." Arthur pushed Gilbert's snickering face away from his, and Gilbert took the opportunity to kiss his palm. 

"You first." 

"You're so stupid." There was no venom to the insult, and they both looked up in surprise when the TV switched off due to inactivity. The movie had been over for a while.

Gilbert snickered "Seems you distracted me. Guess we have to watch the movie again, the ending is so sweet."

"No. We're going to bed," Arthur grumbled, and after some shifting to get comfortable, the two fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. 

                                                                                                                      ~

Later, Alfred would tease that  _Of course he liked you if he apologized to you!_ and Matthias would say  _Do you think he's into threesomes?_ And get a hard smack on the head. 

Much later, Gilbert would find himself spending more and more time at Arthur's place instead of his own, and would find more and more of his belongings at his loves house.

And much, much later, Gilbert wouldn't see a reason to leave. Not when he woke up to Arthur nearly every morning, not when they memorized each others schedules and the way they liked each others tea. Not when they called each other mad, or crying, or bored. Not when Gilbert suddenly couldn't' see a future without him.

And Arthur would feel just the same. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! It ended kinda abruptly bc I'm tired and liked it ending like that...anyways PrUk is so good and needs more love. I especially like TAT hanging out w Arthur cause Arthur literally loves them all so much even if he won't say it. 
> 
> He loves these mischievous boys! He's caught them up to nonsense and told them how to do it better then pretended he saw nothing....I could go on and on about this tbh I just....he feels like he doesn't fit in 100% but he still hangs out with them cause he likes to be included :^( 
> 
> comments > kudos!!


End file.
